My Babysitter's a Vampire: Jane's Night Out
by DisneyFingerzXD
Summary: There are beasts like minotaurs and vamps that go to Jane's school,and she wants to prove they're real to Sarah by leading them to the house. She sneaks out with Rory, and we all know Rory can't be trusted. Will Jane survive her outing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is DisneyFingerzXD, this is my second fan fiction, my other one is also one about My Babysitter's A Vampire, and it's called **

**My Babysitter's a Vampire: WITCH Way is Oz**

**Please go check it out in your free time, and any of my fan fictions has one rule…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**I love to hear your feedback, and if I get TEN REVIEWS, then I'll upload another chapter. I only upload if there are REVIEWS, which tells me you like it, and want more. I cannot express to you enough how much I want you to do this, okay?**

**So, without further ado, here's my story!**

_Erica stepped in front of Jane protectively, and hissed. Nicole hissed back and Junior growled. Jane took this chance to run into her brother's arms._

_ Ethan pushed her ahead after Benny, who was half-way home._

_Nicole rammed into Jane, who sent them both into the ground._

_"I need my blood!" Nicole seethed. "Even if I have to get it from you!"_

**Chapter 1**

"Do you really have to do it in _here_?" Jane complained. "I'm allergic!"

"Hey! Homework's not going to do itself!" Benny replied, looking up from the kitchen table.

"Yeah, but are those ridiculous glasses necessary?" Sarah asked. Good thing Sarah was the boss, or Jane thought she would have gone crazy.

"_Fine!_" Benny whined, and set them on the table. "But they just have plastic lenses." He added.

"You know what? Just take your nerd thing into Ethan's room." Sarah ordered. Jane happily watched Benny and Ethan trudge up the stairs with their books.

Finally, Jane and Sarah were alone. Jane had some important business to talk about, and Sarah was the one to talk to. She was the only one who would understand.

"Sarah, can I tell you a secret?" she asked, muting the TV.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" came the reply.

"You can't tell anyone!" Jane reminded.

"You can tell your babysitter anything." Sarah assured her. _Okay, here goes…_ Jane thought. There was only one easy way to say it.

"One of my classmates is a minotaur." Jane said. Sarah laughed, which was just the reaction Jane wanted to avoid.

"That's funny. Really. What did you want to tell me?" Sarah asked.

"That's it." Jane said. "My classmate is a minotaur. Oh, and his friend is a vampire."

"Jane, you know there's no such thing as vampires and Minotaurs, right?" Sarah asked. This would be harder than Jane thought. And why was Sarah lying to her face?

Jane reached for a sewing needle from the coffee table.

"No, no, no!" Sarah acted faster than humanly possible, pulling it out of reach.

"Do you even know how dangerous that could be!? If you hit a vein-"

"You're turning into Ethan!" Jane screamed. She exited the room and started up the stairs. "I thought I could tell you anything, but apparently not! Never mind the whole thing!"

When upstairs, Jane opened and closed the door to her room without going in there so Sarah would think she was in there. Instead, she entered Ethan's room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Ethan asked sourly.

"The door was open." Jane pointed out. She began to scan her brother's bookshelf.

"Aw, look! Your sister's a reader!" Benny said.

"I'm just bored. I've already read all of my books, and I need one to read tonight." Jane lied. She found the book she was looking for: _Mythical Creatures_.

"You're interested in…Mythical Creatures?" Benny asked skeptically.

"Yeah, like unicorns and stuff." Jane said. She left her brother's room and entered her own.

Jane snuggled up in her bed and began to read about vampires and Minotaurs. Although the facts drifted her to sleep rather quickly, she knew everything she needed to know.

**Oooohhh, is Jane gonna sneak out? REVIEW if you want to find out! Remember, I need ten! Thank you SO much for reading! ~DisneyFingerzXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, alright, you all convinced me to upload and thank you everyone who uploaded, because it means a lot to me, and I hope to hear from you again. **

**And all you people reading; it only takes a couple seconds to leave a review. Even if you don't have an account, you can still leave a little something so I know if you all like it.**

**Please feel free to check out ****My Babysitter's A Vampire: WITCH Way Is Oz?****, because the second chapter for that one is also up!**

**Chapter 2**

When Ethan left for the movies in the afternoon, Jane took that opportunity to sneak into his room. Her parents were leaving in 20 minutes, so she didn't have much time. She dragged an empty recyclable bag into his room, and began her search.

"Okay. I need Rory's number first." she established.

Jane found an address book on Ethan's bookshelf, and skimmed through. She had no idea what his last name was, so she found Rory randomly, and memorized his number.

Next, she needed some raw meat. She would get that in the kitchen. But where to find human blood?

She couldn't risk using her own, because her vampire friends including Rory would get too hungry.

She found a bag of someone's blood on Ethan's dresser that said: "For Sarah", proving even further that she was a vampire.

Jane snuck into the kitchen and slipped some raw uncooked chicken in her bag along with a pair of rubber gloves.

She also slipped some garlic into a bag and tucked it next to some chloroform on a washcloth she also found in Ethan's room.

All of this she hid under her bed with the home phone until Sarah came, which was five minutes later.

"Let's play dress-up." Jane decided. "I have a super cool outfit I want to be a surprise for you, but it takes a while to put on."

She closed her door and set a bowl of garlic on the floor next to it. Jane had _everything_ planned out, including starting a voice recording of her making various noises which sounded like her getting dressed for a good hour. Sometimes in the tape she would randomly say "It barely fits", "almost done!" and "I'm okay!".

Jane locked the door and dialed Rory's number. She knew he wasn't going to the movies that night on account of being a third wheel.

"Hello? If this is John's Pizza, I didn't prank call you and say I'm the Food Police!" Rory said.

"Remember that day Ethan and Benny ditched you, and you guys didn't get to go to the movies?" Jane asked.

**This occurs in my other story I mentioned earlier, and I haven't gotten to that part. Rory had agreed that Jane owed him one.**

"No. I've been ditched a lot of times."

"Well, this is Jane, and you said you owe me. Show up at my window ASAP."

Jane hung up and opened her window with her bag in hand, and Rory arrived there in an instant.

"Good. Now carry me to the White Chapel Elementary." she ordered.

"Wait, you said I owe you one favor. That was your favor. Me coming here." Rory said. Luckily, Jane knew about his airheadness.

"You owe me one favor?" Jane asked. "Oops, my bad. I meant to say you promised me as many favors as I want!"

"Okay!" Rory agreed. The vampire was deceived.

Jane climbed on his back.

"Hurry! The White Chapel Elementary Mythical Creatures Unanimous meets in ten minutes!" she warned. Rory was about to take off when he paused.

"Wait. The WCEMCU meets in tem minutes? At White Chapel Elementary? I don't know where that is!"

"Rory, you went there in Elementary School." Jane reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Rory said, and flew off.

**I know, short chapter. I'll make sure to add faster because I know you all want to get to the actual outing. Please give feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is DisneyFingerzXD here saying that you can make a difference. Don't stand idly by. Speak up. So, if you see a Fan Fiction as good as this one, tell the author how good it is. She may already know, but it's still nice to hear.**

**Just Sayin' **

**(Anyone recognize that?)**

**I'd like to deeply thank lola for her….her…dedicated response to this Fan Fiction. That has convinced me to upload again. Devoted fans like lola I'd also like to thank.**

**mochababe, thank you for also being devoted to this Fan Fiction, and responding to BOTH chapters. **

**And thank you to everyone else for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

**Well, let's get started!**

**Chapter 3**

At the Elementary School, Jane and Rory crept into the unlocked older kids' playground. There were some chairs set up in a circle in the light forest.

Jane pulled Rory behind a tree with her as a boy without a shirt and a very hairy chest walked in and sat down.

"That's the minotaur!" Jane said. Rory nodded in agreement as a girl in a pencil skirt and blouse entered and sat down also.

"That's a vampire, right?" Jane asked.

"How should _I _know?" Rory asked. Jane rolled her eyes.

"You're a vampire." she supplied.

"I don't know. She looks like a regular girl to me."

"We're going in." Jane decided, and pulled Rory into the meeting.

"Hi Junior. Hi Nicole." she said. Nicole put her hands on her hips.

"Jane, you know the rule. Only elementary schoolers." she said. Jane was busted and needed an excuse.

"Um, Rory, what's two plus two?" Jane asked.

"I don't know!" Rory whined. "It's not on the times tables chart!"

"Yeah it is smart one!" Junior spat. Jane put her hand up as if to stop him.

"Don't even try." she warned. "Rory peaked early height wise, but not by smarts."

Jane and Rory sat down officially welcomed. Hopefully Junior and Nicole were the only ones coming so that her plan would work.

"Is this our turnout?" she asked.

"No. Uh, Corey is coming." Junior responded.

Now Jane knew she had to hurry up with her plan. Another mythical creature could mess everything up.

"Um, bathroom break, Rory!" Jane said, pulling him out of his chair.

"But I don't _have_ to go!" he whined.

"Yes  
you do!" Jane snapped, and pulled him out of the playground into the front of the school.

"We have to set the trap _now" _she said. She took out the bag of blood to set a blood thirsty trail.

"Blood!" Rory yelled, and tried to grab it out of Jane's hands.

"Give it back!" she yelled. Rory beared his fangs and hissed at Jane, causing her to quickly let go.

On TV it looked a lot less scary, but when a blood-thirsty vampire hisses at you, you fear for your life, your future. Jane guessed Rory was too hungry to care about the fears of an eight year old.

Rory stuck his fangs into the bag, and sucked every single drop out of it. Jane wondered whose blood that was.

"Fine." she said. "I'll just use raw meat. Can you get me the gloves out of the bag?"

Rory stuck his hands in the bag and screamed.

"There's garlic in there!" he yelled. His panic caused all of the contents to spill out of the bag and all over the street.

"Ooh, what's this?" he opened the baggie with the washcloth in it. Jane thought of telling him not to mess with it, but they were short on time, and she needed something to keep him busy.

As Jane put her gloves on, Rory smelled the washcloth, and passed out. Finally.

She put the chloroform washcloth away and tried to drag Rory down the street. She should have guessed that high schoolers were that heavy.

Jane ignored Rory and began to set a trail of raw meat leading to her house. But she didn't worry about Rory too much. He would find his way home.

Maybe.


End file.
